JP36
The JP36 assault rifle is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It is a support carbine with great range and decent damage, combined with a colossal ammo pool and stability value. Overview The JP36 is a primary with low damage and excellent total ammo. Its main weakness is the relatively small pool of attachments available for it. Its high total ammo allows it to fill a supportive role and makes it an excellent choice for keeping enemies suppressed. With stability-increasing attachments such as Sniper Stock and Polizei Special Foregrip, it has very low recoil and as such can be used even at far ranges, making it even more effective as a support gun. The JP36 can also be a useful back-up weapon in stealth loadouts, with its modifications that provide high concealment (specifically the Compact Foregrip and the Solid Stock). It can easily make up for the user's possibly weak secondary in Plan B (assault) and keep visibility low during the stealth portion. However, its somewhat high rate of fire will be more difficult to control. Summary : * Well-rounded overall * Tied with Clarion and Commando 553 for largest reserve ammo pool of all assault rifles ( rounds) * Tied with aforementioned weapons for highest ammo pickup rate of all assault rifles ( - per drop with perk deck boost) * Good rate of fire * Relatively fast reloads, made even faster with Speed Pull Magazine * Can use a sight modification in the form of the Original Sight which does not reduce concealment and cleans up the sight picture significantly ** The modification however, does require the Gage Spec Ops Pack. : * Poor base accuracy * Base stats are mediocre compared to other assault rifles ** Does not excel in any particular area even when modded, needs heavy skill supplements to compensate for its general mediocrity. * Small range of mods limits versatility * Cramped iron sights Tips *JP36's standard sights are quite obstructive; attaching a sight may be needed. *As the JP36 lacks the high stopping power of other rifles, firing in short bursts of - rounds or single precise shots is the best way to maximize ammo efficiency. *Since it is very ammo efficient, it is good for prolonged heists like Rats or The Big Bank. As such, using this weapon when most of your teammates are bringing ammo, or purchasing many ammo bags via assets/preplanning is not recommended, unless you are also using a specialized secondary (i.e. a Street Sweeper with HE rounds), as this nullifies the weapon's main advantage (lots of total ammo). * With the skill The Professional in conjunction with The Bigger The Better Suppressor the JP36 can be made comparable to other assault rifles but with a much larger ammo pool. * Body Expertise Aced is a handy damage-boosting skill to have. Builds All-Round Assault Rifle This Build aims to increase all combat related values to increase the JP36's effectiveness. This build has average damage ( ), sub average but usable accuracy ( ) and good stability ( ) with a very healthy ammo pool of 240 rounds. It is recommended to use Steady Grip aced to bring your accuracy up to ( ) and give you perfect stability ( ). The JP36 is also a very good candidate for use with the Bigger The Better Suppressor in conjunction with Steady Grip basic and The Professional aced which will bring accuracy up to ( ) and give you perfect ( ) stability. One can also consider using Stable Shot Aced to further increase your accuracy by +16 but this requires you to be standing still and the basic Stable Shot bonus of +8 stability usually ends up being superfluous after other skills are brought into consideration. * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) * JP36 Long Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Speed Pull Magazine (-1.9s reload time) * Any Sight ( ) * Sniper Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= .}} |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= , though unusual in that it has a G36's fire selector block. The SL8 is only capable of semi-automatic fire, and even when modded to full-automatic it would seem unlikely to include a selective fire function as seen and used in-game. *Attaching the Sniper Stock causes the JP36's right-hand side fire selector switch to vanish.}} Skins Uncommon= JP36-Ice-Leopard.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Jp36 the torch.png| +4 Accuracy +1% team-wide XP and money income |-|Epic= JP36-Perimeter-Secure.png| +4 Accuracy JP36-Chromed-Strangler.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income JP36-Flames-of-Passion.png| +4 Accuracy JP36-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * (Flames of Passion / JP36) was inspired by the cover art for . Trivia *The JP36 is based on the G36KV, as evidenced by its Navy-style fire selector. The weapon model's proportions are a little off and the barrel is a different length, hinting that it might've been modeled from an airsoft cousin. It is also fitted with the compact flash hider and picatinny carry handle of the G36C. When modded with the Original Sight it becomes a regular G36K, when equipped with the Compact Foregrip it becomes a legitimate G36C, it becomes a G36E with the Long Foregrip equipped. Equipping the Original Sight and Long Foregrip turns it into a regular G36. Equipping the Long Foregrip and Sniper Stock will make the JP36 resemble a Heckler & Koch SL8, changing it to Single Fire will make it function similarly too. **When adding the Compact Foregrip to the JP36, the game may warn the player that the Long Barrel modification will be removed, despite the JP36 not having any Barrel modifications. This likely hints at the existence of a Long Barrel before it was removed from the retail game. A G36K fitted with the Long Barrel is essentially the baseline G36 rifle. **The Sniper Stock mod is similar to the stock of the SL8, a marketed "sporting"/civilian version of the G36, discontinued in 2011. The SL8 is only capable of semi-automatic fire, and even when modded to full-auto, it would seem unlikely to include a selective fire function as seen and used in-game. *Despite having factory rails by default, the JP36 would gain a different, longer right-sided rail mount when a gadget is installed. *JP36 happens to be the SKU number for the discontinued Echo1 airsoft X36. This isn't actually unusual, consider most of the guns in PAYDAY 2 are based on Airsoft products. *"PJ G36" can be seen on the left-hand side of the weapon. *Prior to Update #65, the translucent magazine of the JP36 showed no rounds inside of it, meaning the heister loaded an empty magazine into the weapon every time a reload was started. The magazine post-update has rounds of ammunition clearly modeled into it, though the details of the magazine walls are rather poor. It also lacks a baseplate and spring, which will prevent it from loading follow-up rounds into the weapon. **Feed lips are also entirely absent from the magazine model. *Meleeing with the JP36 has the player heister weakly "tapping" an enemy with the magazine instead of smacking them with the rifle's stock. This could realistically cause the plastic magazine to break depending on the toughness of whatever was hit, on top of not being very powerful at all. The heisters also perform this attack with their fingers still on the trigger, which could cause accidental discharges when performed in reality. The animation has not been replaced following the first-person model update. *The JP36 is shown on the cover art held by Wolf and attached with a See More Sight, although the See More Sight had not yet been added to the game at the time. The same weapon (a Compact Foregrip is sometimes present) is also seen held by him in many other instances of game art such as the Bomb Heists splash image and various community event updates. * The awkward-looking sight featured on the JP36 is actually the weapon's long-range aperture. The real-life G36/JP36 iron sight group has two separate apertures intended for close-range and long-range aiming, with the close-range sight ring being broader and not as obstructive. The close-range sight is presumably flipped down in-game. **The JP36's ironsights are nearly identical to that of the Lion's Roar. *Although the JP36 cannot use Grip modifications, the Gun Modification section in The Guide of Bain shows the Pro Grip as a mod for it. *An unused video in the game's assets refers to it as the JP63. *The JP36 is used by the GenSec Elite SWAT Team comes equipped with a unique white digital camouflage that are unavailable to the player. **The player-obtainable Assault Light, Compact Holosight + Riktpunkt Magnifier Gadget combo and Solid Stock mods are also equipped on the GenSec-issue JP36. Gallery JP36-preview.jpg|A preview of the JP36. GenSecJP36.png|Close up view of the GenSec JP36, showing unique scope, camo pattern, and use of the Solid Stock. 20170506210659_1.jpg|JP36 in-game. 20180722205747_1.jpg|A preview of the JP36 with the updated transparent magazine. JP36 PD2.jpg|JP36 in first person. JP36 Original scope PD2.jpg|JP36 equipped with its original factory scope. JP36 Iron sights PD2.jpg|Iron sights. JP36 Scope PD2.jpg|Looking through the scope. JP36 Inspect PD2.jpg|Inspecting the JP36. ru:JP36 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)